Love Never Dies
by MakaEvansIsAwesome
Summary: Soul and Maka fight the Mother of Witches and Maka is hurt. What can Soul do? Sorry crappy for the summary. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! This is my longest story so far!


"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" Soul and Maka shouted in unison. "GENIE HUNTER!" "Hahaha, foolish girl! You think you can defeat me?! I am the Mother of Witches! You'll never kill me! No one has in over 100,000,000 years!" "So THAT would explain why you're so ugly! I understand now!" Maka said, trying to distract the vain witch. "NO ONE INSULTS ME! NOW YOU DIE!" She shouted. "BLOODY NEEDLES!" "S-she has the Black Blood?!" Maka barely dodged a needle.

'Calm down. Concentrate on your movements. Swing, dodge, swing, jump, duck, repeat.' Then she would do so in the opposite order. 'Duck, jump, swing, dodge, swing.' She was so concentrated on her technique that she didn't notice the giant needle until it cut deep into her upper thigh. She barely processed her partner's shouting as he transformed. A needle was about to hit her in the chest, but ricocheted off of Soul's blade. "Don't fucking touch my meister you damn witch!" He shouted. He lunged at her and killed her in one blow.

He rushed to his partner, filled with concern. "Maka? Maka! Can you hear me?" He then noticed the large gash on her leg. "Oh my Shinigami! Oh god, oh god, oh god, this is NOT good! Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" He shouted as he tried to put pressure on the wound. She was losing blood fast. What was he supposed to do? He was in the middle of a forest with no way of contacting Lord Death to call for an ambulance. Then he got an idea. "This is a crazy idea. I'm gonna catch a cold. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Maka. Oh, screw it!" He said as he took off his white t-shirt. He bunched it up and placed the garment a little higher than the wound was and tied it on the opposite side of the wound. He knew that it was going to leave a mark due to how tight he tied it, but it was better to have a numb leg than to die of blood loss. He knew that from what he did he could keep her alive for at least 3 hours longer than what she would have if he didn't sacrifice his shirt.

He ran as fast as he could to the edge of the forest. He remembered that there was a road just a few minutes away from the edge of the forest. From there he could convince a driver to drive them to Death City. Or at least let him borrow a mirror.

They didn't need phones in Death City—people could just as easily use a mirror as others could use a phone. Also, if a witch was secretly working in the government, she could trace calls into Death City if she heard something about students coming after witches. She could easily wipe out the whole academy.

He finally reached the unusually quiet road. Luckily there was one car coming his way. He waved frantically at the driver.

It was somewhat dark out, but you could still see the nervousness of the driver once he pulled up to the face of the blood-covered teen. "I need you to drive me to Death City right now," he demanded, not bothering to use manners. "Sorry kid. I have a date with some food. You're gonna have to catch a ride somewhere else. I ain't a taxi." "Dammit! Listen old man! My meister is dying, and I have no way of contacting anyone in Death City. I just need you to drive me to the city. You don't even have to drive to the damn academy!" He shouted irately.

With his anger, he didn't even notice his blade sticking out of his back until he saw the man staring in nervous awe. He concentrated the metal back into his flesh. "Just please. Can't you food wait just 20 minutes?" "Fine. Get in." "Thank you."

They rode in silence for some time, only the bumps of the road filling the silence. "Look. I'm sorry I yelled… and about the cussing… and the blades. I just get really stressed when she's hurt." "It's alright. She your girlfriend or something?" "No. Just my meister," he said with a disappointed tone in his voice. "What's with the tone?" "What's it to you?" "I know a troubled guy when I see one. What's up?" "…Well, I really like her, but I don't know how to tell her. I mean, how do you tell your best friend that you love her? We've been partners and friends since we were twelve. Six years of intricately built friendship could be ruined forever in just ten seconds flat. How would we ever be able to resonate again? Just when we talked about each other's faults, we weren't in sync. Just imagine if you add heartbreak into that. It's a recipe for disaster."

"You just tell her. If that much craftsmanship was put into that friendship of yours, then she should still trust you. Yeah, if she rejects you, sure things might be awkward for a while. But time heals." He said as he pulled up to the academy. "Thanks so much," said Soul as he pushed a twenty into the man's hand and ran into the school.

The doors should still be unlocked, because although it was dark out, it was still around six pm because it was winter (although it didn't feel like it since they lived in a hidden part of the state of Nevada.)

* * *

The next two hours went by in a blur.

All he could do was sit outside the infirmary as they stitched the deep wound. Waiting. Wondering. Wondering if his partner, his best friend, and the love of his life would live with the small amount of blood they had told him that she had left. He donated as much of his blood to her as they would let him. He didn't remember how much. All that matters was wether or not she would be ok.

"Soul, she's doing just fine. You can go see her now. But be quiet, she's sleeping," said Nygus. "Alright. Thank you."

He sat down in the chair beside her bed. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh Maka. I love you, but I don't know how to tell you. I'm always so worried when you're hurt. And it's not just because I'm your weapon. I don't want to fail as your protector. I fell that if I don't protect you… you'll never be able to love me." "You baka," Maka said, startling a still shirtless Soul. He refused to go back home for a shirt; he wanted to be the first to know if something happened. He asked if there were any extra shirts in the nurses office, but someone thought that the shirts would look much better if they were cut into figure eights. "I love you, silly. I have since we met," she said. "I love you so much. I just didn't know how to tell you."

* * *

Maka got to come home that night, but she had to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks so the stitches wouldn't come undone. She could only

walk if she was traveling a few feet, Nigus insisted.

That night Soul had a nightmare. It started off when they battled the Mother of Witches. But Maka got hurt. But she didn't recover. She didn't wake up. He had failed. He woke in a cold sweat, screaming her name. "Soul! What's wrong? It's okay! I'm right here!" She said. He hugged her tightly. "I thought I lost you," he whispered hoarsely.

"I love you Soul. I am love, and love never dies." "I love you so much," he said as he kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands fisted in her hair. Suddenly she felt something wet touch her lips and noticed it was Soul's tongue. She parted her lips, granting him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance. Soul's teeth really were as sharp as they looked. They pulled apart, gasping for breath. "I love you, too," she said. And they knew that they would be all right.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the kissing scene was horrible. It's my first time writing a make out scene.


End file.
